Común acuerdo
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Que lo hayan pactado entreambos, es lo único que tiene de común. Después, es un trato imposiblemente raro. Y ni siquiera resistira mucho rato bajo el sentido común. Spoiler del sexto libro.


**¡Hola! ¿Vieron que pronto volví?**

**Como ya dije, después de todo un verano de sequía se me vinieron mil ideas a la cabeza. Quizás haber leído el libro nuevo tenga algo que ver. A propósito, este fic contiene spoilers. Y esta es otra de ellas.**

**Sí, igual de rara que casi todas las que se me ocurren.**

**Veré si pronto empiezo con mi versión del séptimo libro, pero mientras tanto los dejo con este honesto.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

_**Común acuerdo**_

"_¡Contesta! ¿Qué hacías allí con ella?"_

Ron miro un poco aterrorizado a Lavender. Tembló, y como reflejo adquirido, miro a Hermione en busca de ayuda.

- ¡No la mires a ella! ¡Yo soy la que te estoy hablando!-

Ginny y Dean abandonaron sus acalorados susurros y los miraron. De hecho, demasiados los miraban. Hermione lo notó y se puso toda colorada.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Así debes de tener la conciencia, Granger!- vociferó Lavender, aputandola acusadoramente con un largo índice. Hermione ignoro el comentario y movió un pie para bajar un escalón más, pero el brazo de Ron la detuvo.

- Esto es ridículo. Lav, sabes que Mione es mi mejor amiga.-

- ¡Sí, claro! Mione, siempre Mione.- La aludida empezaba a parecer un integrante del clan Weasley, tanto era su sonrojo.- ¡Tengo un nombre muy completito, por si no lo sabías: Lavender Gertrudis Brown!- Ginny ahogó una risita, que se oyó en el interesado silencio de la sala común. – ¡Esta vez fue suficiente! ¡Elige! ¡Yo o Mione!- hizo gesto despectivo, señalando a la de pelo enmarañado.

- Lavender Gertrudis Brown, no tenemos que pasar por todo esto…- argumento el pelirrojo, mirándola fijamente y con un tono extrañamente amenazador.

- Si tenemos.- repitió ella, aunque ahora parecía menos convencida.

- Si quieres… Mione.-

Ginny aplaudió con entusiasmo, lo que le valió una mirada de odio por parte de Parvati. Hermione miro sorprendida a su amigo, que seguí fijándose en su ahora ex novia y cerro la boca, ligeramente entreabierta. Lavender la miro furiosamente y le gritó, con una malignidad que ninguno de los dos amigos le conocía:

- ¡No sea que le has hecho! ¡Pero apuesto que involucra pociones! Sin ellas, tú no vales ni la mitad. Pero en cuanto se le pase el efecto, vera lo ordinaria y aburrida que eres y volverá conmigo.-

Hermione levantó una ceja. ¿Lavender esperaba que ella se enfadará? ¡Por favor! No iba a molestarse con alguien que iba por los pasillos exclamando: "¡Ro- Ro! ¡Ro- Ro!" Pero tampoco iba a dejarse tratar como basura.

- Al menos valgo algo sin pociones. Imaginate cuanto valgo con ellas.-

- Vamos Lav.- le ordeno su amiga, tirando de su manga, ya que la chica parecía haber recibido un hechizo petrificador en lugar de una réplica.

Ron, con los ojos todavía echando chispas, miro a todos aquellos que aún parecían esperar algo más. Poco a poco fueron volviendo a sus cosas, oyó a Ginny discutir también con Dean.

- Mala noche para los Weasley.- dijo mientras veía como su hermana pequeña cortaba abruptamente la conversación con su novio y subía a las habitaciones de las chicas. Se había sentado junto a Hermione en un sillón.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ron?- pregunto la chica, apartando la vista de fuego y clavándola en los ojos azules de su amigo.

- ¿Hacer qué?- se hizo el desentendido.

- Pelear con Lavender.- Hermione no parecía entender las indirectas respecto al tema.

- ¡Vamos! No nos separamos después de seis años de peleas, de Scaberrs y de Vickys. ¿Crees que te dejaría por una niña que no vale la pena?-

- ¡No digas así!- lo regaño Hermione, sin dejar de sonreír. Sin darse cuenta que esa sonrisa la delataba. Delataba lo feliz que se sentía por ser más importante para Ron que Lavender.

- ¿Ahora vas a defenderla?-

- No, sabes que nunca. Pero es una persona. Y todas las personas tenemos algo por lo que valemos la pena.-

- ¿Yo también?- Ron se enderezó y la miro fijamente.

- ¡Claro que sí! Lavender lo vio ¿no? Y es la chica más perseguida de Hogwarts.-

- ¿Y tú? ¿Lo has visto alguna vez?- pregunto en un arranque de valentía el pelirrojo.

- Por supuesto. Desde hace muchos años ya. En cambio, si no fuera por ese troll asesino, ustedes no se hubieran fijado en mí. A no ser cuando los regañara.-

- ¡No digas eso! Yo creo que eres maravillosa y que vales mucho.- las orejas de Ron se estaban poniendo un poco rosadas.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Ron.- ella le sonrió cálidamente. La verdad es que no recordaba que nunca se hubieran hablando con tanta tranquilidad y sinceridad. Y le gustaba el cambio.

- ¡Ay, Herms! No tienes idea… No lo entenderías.-

- Entiendo mucho más de lo que crees.- La castaña bajo la vista y la fijo en sus manos entrelazadas. Se volvió triste de repente.

Otras manos más grandes y pecosas envolvieron las suyas delicadamente.

- ¿Es una broma cierto?- escuchó la voz de su amigo. Pero la emoción la había transfigurado demasiado. Ya no parecía Ron el que hablaba. En realidad, Ron no parecía él aquella noche.

- Dios sabe que quisiera que así fuera.- Hermione levanto la vista y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran hasta una sonrisa amarga.

- ¿Por qué desear el dolor, Hermione? Nosotros podríamos… - Ron sonreía, un poco ansioso. La chica noto sus manos un poco más húmedas.

- Es por Harry.- cortó en seco ella. Aparto sus manos de las de Ron y se cubrió la cara para ahogar los sollozos de dolor. Las lágrimas se hicieron un torrente más fuerte.

- Lo sabía. Siempre lo supe.- Ahora Ron parecía deprimido.- Fui un tonto al pensar que podría competir con Harry.-

- No, no Ron.- Ella aparto sus manos de su propio rostro y tomo la cara pálida y demudada de su amigo. Ron sintió las manos frías y empapadas.- No mal entiendas, no es por eso.- Hablaba con voz normal, pero el agua de sus ojos caía como si fueran canillas independientes.- Harry es mi hermano. Harry es nuestro hermano. Además, él esta interesado en Ginny. Y lo sabes. Pero… ¿Y si lo herimos con lo nuestro? Ya sufrió mucho en su vida y no quiero que sufra más por mi culpa. Piénsalo: si todo va bien, se sentirá dejado de lado. Y todo esto falla, también lo sentirá. Y él no tiene la culpa. Presiento que se vienen cosas peores que lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Y yo quiero estar allí por si me necesita.-

Ron asintió. Hermione tenía razón. Pero una razón muy rara. Muy (demasiado) altruista en cierto modo. Primero eran amigos y luego enamorados. Aunque eran felices juntos, por ahora, como estaban las cosas, quizás era mejor anteponer la amistad y a Harry.

- No sabía que había videntes en tu familia.- respondió. De algún modo, había aceptado la situación y trataba de comunicárselo a la joven.

- Hasta los muggles tienen algo de clarividencia.- respondió ella. En el fondo de esos dos mares castaños, Ron vio un asentimiento.- ¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría que pudiéramos hacer un pacto: estar juntos y a la vez no descuidar a Harry. ¿Pero sabemos que es imposible, cierto?-

- No creo que lo cumplamos.- La felicidad que sentían desde que Lavender se había retirado se había ido apagando.

- ¿Sabes? Me gusta esto de hablar sin matarnos.- ella le sonrió tratando de levantar el ánimo.

- A mi también.- Ron volvió la mirada hacia ella. – Tengo miedo.- dijo de pronto.

- ¿Miedo de qué, Ron?-

- ¿Cómo de qué? Miedo de lo que este por venir, de Voldermot… -

- Todavía no servirá preocuparse. Todavía no llega.-

- Tengo miedo de nosotros.- aquello la calló por completo.

- Para eso no tengo cura.-

- Yo sí tengo una.- Ron se enderezo rápidamente en el asiento.-Prometámonos que nos vamos a esperar.-

- ¿Eso quiere decir…?-

- Que no saldremos juntos. Pero tampoco con otras personas.- Hermione lo miro como si hubiera dicho una locura.- Yo pienso que… No va a ser para siempre, Hermione. Creo que todo esto acabará más temprano que tarde, para bien o para mal, y entonces ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de nada más.-

- Acepto, si puedo agregar otra cosa.-

- Adelante.-

- Trataremos de no agredirnos. Y tampoco de tomar tan a la tremenda cada cosa que nos digamos.-

- Yo creo que podré ¿Y tú?-

- Trataré de aprender.-

- Y, casi lo olvidamos, lo principal: Harry esta por encima de todo.-

Dicho así, a pesar de que la idea era suya, le sonó un poco extremista a la castaña. Pero una cosa loca dentro de ella (no algo racionalmente sopesado) le decía que eso era lo que debía hacer.

- Hecho.-

- ¿Podemos…?-

Pero antes de que terminara la frase, Hermione se había arrojado a sus brazos y le apretaba fuertemente en la altura del pecho al que llegaba.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tendremos que ser muy fuertes.-

- Y lo vamos a ser. Ya veras. Tranquila. Estaremos bien.- él también le abrazaba muy fuerte, con más miedo que nunca.

- Pero antes, un momento de debilidad.-

Se enderezo lentamente y lo beso.

FIN

Otro de mis fics raros ¿Eh? Lo que pasa es que es un puente entre "El Príncipe Mestizo" (¡Un crimen el título que le pusieron en castellano!) y mi versión del séptimo libro, que la voy a empezar a preparar.

Ya sé que no es muy factible que Ron o Hermione hagan algo así. Pero es en función del fic que viene, que no iba a funcionar si dejaba las cosas tal cual estaban entre Ron y Hermione en el sexto libro.

Ahora que lo pienso, este fic es un poco inverosímil. Pero como ven, eso no me abstiene de publicarlo. Sin embargo, convengamos que también es muy rara la forma confianzuda y tranquila con la que se tratan Hermione y Ron en los últimos capítulos del sexto libro.

Bueno, no tengo más que decirles por ahora. Quizás pronto tengan noticias mías.

¡Chauu!


End file.
